How to Save a Life
by RocketJones
Summary: When a certain fire manipulator starts to kill evil mutants for fun, the X men start to take notice.But Pyro has bigger things on his mind and bigger demons to slay, will he be able to save the world while fighting his biggest demon of all time.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note.

I own nothing. Nothing at all. So don't sue

Chapter 1

"_A true hero isn't judged by the size of his strength but by the strength _

_of his heart"_

"Who are you?"

He looked upwards when he heard the words. _Funny_, he thought, _I didn't expect company_. John focus his eyes towards the seemingly large person whose shadow reminded him of a very large hippotamus. _Okay, now that's a funny thought._

" Why do you need to know?" said John as he looked down towards the ground underneath the bench he was sitting. It was a six feet tall man who was as wide as John had predicted. He looked groggy and cigarette ash began to spill onto his huge beard.

"Well you're in my place. This is hic where hic cough I sleep."

"I was here first. Go find another bench, hobo"

"Hey now, I thought you look familiar. You 're hic the fire freak. At Alcatraz. They say you're dead"

"Do I look dead to you? "

John looked at the man again. _I could burn him. _John sized up the man. He was of no threat. He was in fact like a meek little creature despite his size and his only form of threat was perhaps intimidation using his size and without having to lift a finger. John got up from the bench and stared at the man.

" You got a cigarette?"

"I only have another half burnt stick and I aint got no lighter"

"No problem." said John as he placed the stick between his lips and in an instant the stick lit up. " No problem at all…"

John walked down the road through the freezing cold air that surrounded Manhatten. People were rushing around and most were covered under several layers of clothing. If anyone had stopped to notice there was a young boy walking down the street with nothing on but a light cotton t- shirt and looked warm and cozy. _Humans _thought John in disgust _no good useless primitive apes whom think of no one but themselves. I bet that even if I beg none of them would spare a thought for me. Some things never change._ His stomach twisted and John knew he yearned for food. He saw a run down bar down the street, a place filled with lowlifes and people from the dregs of society.

_Party time_

-

-

-

-

"What will it be" said the bartender whom John swore looked like both sides of each gender.

"Give me a beer Louie" said John, reading off his name tag which probably belonged to some other guy whom threw it into the trash. The bartender smiled with his fake gold tooth shining through his red lips.

The bar was empty except for two female girls whom took the Goth look way too seriously. At the other side of the room, John saw a huge group of biker gangsters playing pool. John merely smiled as he switched his eyes to the television.

"……………………….Police are looking for suspects missing from the Alcatraz catastrophe.Although many are believed to be dead, nobody is taking anything for granted. Efforts to capture the one they call Magneto have doubled but to this day no even a whiff of his scent has been found. Also wanted is his right hand man, Mr Allerdyce. Known to be able to control fire, he is wanted on counts of murder, destruction of property and many more. The public have also nicknamed him Pyro, a name that strikes fear in all of our hearts…….."

"Change the channel, Louie"

"…… escaped from prison. Jake Robinson has been wanted for murder of two people that he drowned and strangle respectively. 2000 dollars are up leading to any information regarding…."

John looked at the group. One of the biker gangsters was sitting on the couch booth with two biker gals surrounding him, The rest were either drinking beer or playing pool and there was a total of ten six feet three monsters including the girls, Suddenly, one of the gangsters caught his eye looking at him while he tried to sink a shot. He rose to full height and walked towards John.

"You got a problem punk?"

John placed his beer down slowly as he stared back.

"Yeah I do. I come to kick the living shit out of your boss there"

-

-

-

-

"What the fuck are you yappin about boy?"

"You don't know English? Or are you just slow."

" You just signed your death warrant boy.."

"Haven't you heard…"

John punched him in his solar plexus. The guy retaliated by swinging his arm at John. John ducked and broke his beer bottle on the guy's skull. Woozy, the guy tried to hit him but John swept his legs from under him and swung his stool right on the guy's forehead, putting his lights out. By now the whole group was advancing on him.

"..I'm already dead.."

-

-

-

-

Two guys got blown away as John using the fire from a lighter to create a fire ball. He swiftly laid a kick to another guy's chin before leaping over him and putting him into a simple clutch. The guy had to absorbed two blows to his face by his mates before getting knocked out. Another guy got John in a huge bear hug and tried to crush him John. John simply let the fire sweep around his whole body burning the guy alive. Through the smoke, the rest were deeply affected by it and it took John less than a minute to knock out every other guy and leaving the last guy on the floor smouldering.

Suddenly John felt a huge crack to his head and he was flyin onto the beer cabinet. John looked up to see a man made of titanium surrounding his whole body. The man smiled and took John up as he absorbed the heat from the fire that John had created. He flung John onto the floor and placed a foot on him

John stared up at the man.

"Well if it ain another mutant. My my you are one feisty little being aren't you.

Going to kick poor Jakey's ass."

Jake Robinson was a mutant.

-

-

-

-

John broke the pool stick on the guy.Man, this fight was going into overtime. John saw a metal fist directly towards his face as he ducked and threw two fireballs at Jake. Jake grabbed John and threw him towards the other side of the room . Jake ran at full pace and smashed John through the wooden walls and into the beer storage room. John knew he was near Death's door. John looked up and saw a sign from the heavens. _Alcohol, extremely flammable._

John threw bottle after bottle at Jake soaking him with beer and rum. Jake was still smiling unaware of John's plan.

"Time to go to hell, Pyro" cried Jake " That's right I know who you are"

John let his whole body take fire.

"Hell's already here Jake. I am the Devil and I am gonna kick your ass"

The fire engulfed Jake body as John allowed the fire to burn higher and faster. It turned from yellow to red to blue and was looking a little white.

Jake again merely laughed. "It doesn't affect me you fool."

"Little known fact. What happens to metal if you heat it and cool it almost instantly?" said John brandishing a water hose.

Water spread to Jake whole body and almost instantly, steam started to fill up the entire room. Jake screams could be heard at least ten miles away thought John as he continued to spray the water on Jake. John then turned off the hose, picked up Jake's leather jacket that had fallen on the floor and proceeded to leave the place.

_I almost forgot _thought John as he looked at the hardened statue of Jake Robinson. He made a huge fireball and blasted the head away leaving scraps of blood, skin and metal all over the place.

" I'll meet you one day in hell. Soon…..but not now."

-

-

-

-

John drove his bike through the sandy dirt road as he looked at the beautiful night sky. The stars shone almost like a compass to point John in the direction of his journey. John had killed off another mutant in a fight just as he had been doing for weeks bringing his total to eleven.

-

-

-

_Perhaps I am ready_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_To meet an old friend….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"He's dead…"

"How??"

"Apparently, local police found him with his head gone and his whole body fused together. His gang were either gravely injured or dead."

"There are survivors?"

"Yes but there is no point questioning them.They too afraid. Besides its no question who did this"

Inspector Frank let out a sigh. Seven years in the force and he had never seen or dealt with anything like this before. Criminals who had been convicted, suspected and most likely committed crimes ranging from rape to murder. Dangerous men whom have beaten the police and struck fear into many hearts. Terrorist, killers and each of them a mutant. No methods have been able to stop them and now this boy duels them and beats them like it was nothing. F.B.I agent Gerard Sullivan was now questioning him while at the same time trying to take a puff at a cigarette which no doubt he was a novice in.

"Why…"

Frank looked up. "Why what.."

"John Allerdyce is a mutant. He hates humans and is always tryin to cause problems for the bureau. John is no different from this men. He is a Class 3 dangerous mutant."

"Your point being…."

"Being that these men are like his idols. His gods. I mean after we assumed he lost Erik, he should been hanging out with these guys. Instead he just destroyed some of the most dangerous mutants ever known to mankind, two of them being a class 4 mutant."

" Maybe he's eliminating the competiton.."

"No, its got to be something more. John hates humans and this men have the ability to take out the human race. Its almost like he's protecting us.."

"So you saying that he's trying to do this to _save_ us? This is John you're talking about. What he thinks that he can atone for his sins by killing these men. Who does he think he is."

Gerard threw the unlit cigarette down in disgust. There was no way, no way in hell that John Allerdyce was going to escape from his crimes by doing this. No, John Aller dyce was going down. Gerard picked up his phone.

' Hey Fred, do what I told you to. Yes that. We are going to make John Allerdyce the most wanted criminal in the whole Northen Hemisphere.

-

-

-

The motorbike stopped in front of a large mansion. By the look of it, one could say it was abandoned. The fields were filled with long grass and there were creepers on the windows surrounding the house.The gate itself was rusty and the chain on it looked to have fused with the gate.The only thing new was the big burnt hole it had been sporting perhaps a few minutes ago.

Professor Xavier

John looked at the grave. _I would have killed him………Magneto stared at him with cold hard eyes. My only regret is that he had to die for own dream to live. Charles Xavier did more for mutants than you ever known._

_You sure did Prof_

John lit up a cigarette. He burn part of the plants covering Prof tombstone. The wind whizzed past him and leafs began to circle around his feet. John looked down at his knees and closed his eyes.

_What is your name?_

_My name is John._

_Do you know why you are here?_

_Because I have nowhere to go_

_And now why is that?_

_I don't know_

_Do you have any parents John? Or friends?_

_No. _

_Now now, you must have family. _

_My dad is dead and my mum left me._

_How can she do that? Why did she leave?_

_I don't know. I guess I was a horrible son and no mother will ever love me_

_John eyes began to swell in tears. Prof Charles gave him a small smile and put his hand onto John's shoulder. John began to cry as he fumbled his Zippo lighter onto the floor. It was his only possession that he knew he had ever since he was brought to the orphanage ten years ago when he was one._

_Can you keep a secret, John?_

_Yes_

_Close your eyes. _

_Okay._

_I been in this world longer than you and I have seen things that no man has ever seen. I think I can understand people much better than they think I can because I can know what they are thinking. The mind can understand more than you think it can but there is one thing I know that it will never comprehend. That's love. The mind tends to judge certain things but love it will never understand. Like how can one still care for a man whom killed hundreds or how can one choose a monster over a man. But love comes in many different forms but there is one type of love that prevails over all. That's a mother's unconditional love of a mother for her child_

_But she left me_

_Maybe she had a reason. Maybe she was forced to. But never will it be because she doesn't love you. Your mom loves you more than anything on Earth. There are mothers whom give up their own religions for their child and it takes something special to change the way you believe in something your whole life_

_So this is the big secret._

_Yes it is _

_How you know I won't tell anyone. Its not like you can read my mind._

_Prof Charles gave a huge laugh. _

_No I know you won't tell. Because I know you have a secret too. A secret which may help you gain entry into my school you are now in._

_You mean… what I can do…with fire. Are you special too?_

_Maybe_

_Wow, so you can really…wow…you can really ...read my mind_

_Yes_

_So now that's why you know I won't tell anyone. Cause you can know if I did_

_Yes but that's not why I know you wont tell_

_Why then?_

_Prof Charles Xavier got away from his desk and moved towards John smiling while placing is hand on John's shoulder_

_Because I trust you._

_-_

_-_

_-_

John walked away from the tombstone. He placed his lighter onto his hand and then he flung it towards a tree growing near the mansion. His eyes were wet with tears as he rubbed them away. John grabbed his jacket and threw it upon the floor as he flung his body to the ground. Suddenly he felt his body being lifted as he was thrown onto the wall near the tree.

"Hey, Hot Stuff "

-

-

-

Mark Gonzales was running around John in circles. Cmon this punk took out some of his best friends. Yeesh, he doesn't look so tough. Man, is he crying? Oh boy what a loser this guy is.

"Who are you"

"Name's Speedy. I can move as fast as light. I once robbed five banks two miles apart each in less than half hour. Word it you on a killing spree. Looking for a fight. Man am I gonna give one to you"

Mark ran at him as John managed to duck only to realize he tripped on a root. Mark began to punch him places. He hit the grave, hit the wall, crash into two trees.

"What's a matter John, Can't keep up?"

" What's bothering you, Speedy. Afraid you can kill me?"

" Oh I'm just messing with you boy. You're going down"

"Why don't you catch me."

John ran to his motorbike and started it up.

" Catch me if you can."

"I give you a head start.

-

-

-

John drove at full speed. In the distance he could see who was coming. Sort of like a speedy blur. John drove even faster. The blur was gaining. Suddenly John braked fast allowing the blur past by and while he was at hit the bike and blasted to the ground.

John picked him up and gave him a punch to the chest. He kicked John in his groin and John fell to the ground. John and Mark scruffled on the ground with Mark getting the upper hand. Despite his injuries, Mark dodged John punches and gave him one back so hard then John hit into a nearby tree. Mark began to run as fast as he could around John creating a whirl wind

" How…does..that..feel…John?...You…eel…ligh…headed"

"No actually I feel fine. Doesn't that running make you hot and sweaty"

"So what…"

" There's kind of like friction on the ground. That's heat. We're in the open there's air everywhere and you are running in the middle of a forest where wood is almost abundant. Know what you just created.."

"What are you talking about…"

" Feel the burn, Speedy"

Fire began to spread around John. Soon Mark was in flames, begging to stop. He ran from all around the woods tryin to get the fire to go out but John made it stronger and stronger. Soon Mark ran slower and slower till he finally stopped. All that was left was a smouldering corpse of what used to be Mark.

John walked back towards his bike. As he was going towards it, rain started to pour heavily. John looked up at the clear blue sky over the horizon.

"Hey, Ororo. Long time no see"

Review. Please. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Why_

_Why what, John_

_Why Professor, why do we have to take this crap. I mean we're just like them. Only better. Why can't they accept that?_

_Some do. But most don't. You see John, the world has always been subjected to changes. Some come in small steps, some come in big steps. But Man can only take so much. We were once primitive people who dwell in caves and can only see others for their differences, not their similarities. There had been times in history where differences in origin, colour and even sex have caused an uproar in the world. Man has fought with each other for thousands of years. Was it not a few decades ago where the colour of a man skin made all the difference in the world? And what of the differences in faith some of which still resides strongly in many that there are still wars fought over it even though the reasons or source made have originated thousands of years ago._

_But we are better for it. I mean look at my powers. I have control over fire, meaning I can stop fires, be a hero_

_Yes, John. A hero to some but a monster to others._

_I don't understand._

_You have power something that Man craves since the dawn of time. Power over the people have resulted in civil wars, power over nations have resulted in world wars. But your power is unique. You are the very first of our kind to have the power over something that is unthinkable in the eyes of mankind. Power that makes you…like you said..better._

_So they're jealous?_

_Envy is a good guess but is not nearly as powerful enough as a tool to justify the refusal of mankind to accept you into its own society. Its fear._

_Fear?_

_Yes, John. They are scared of what you can do. You see despite your good intentions, man can never fully trust you or be sure of what you are thinking. You may be their biggest hero but you can also be the worst enemy. They can never fully understand you or be able to trust you. Fear is perhaps the biggest irony in a man's life as it is because of fear, we create fear so that others can fear what we fear as well._

_But it still doesn't justify what they do. I mean look there are mutants being tortured, shunned, humiliated and killed just because man fears us. How can a feeling an emotion justify the death of an innocent man?_

_Nothing can John, but that is life and we.._

_Are to accept it??? No fuck way_

_Not to accept but to understand only then can we then help.._

_On what.._

_On how to save a life._

_-_

_-_

_-_

" John Allerdyce, student, enemy, convict and now what. Bounty hunter?"

"Nice to see you too, Ororo"

Ororo, known as Storm, was now in normal shirt and jeans. She definitely lost some weight and her hair was now almost fully white. But her face told a different story. No longer was the cheerful, easy going, down to earth teacher that he knew. Oh no, there were bags below her eyes and her face was almost as emotionless as John himself. It was two years since he last saw her at Alcatraz.

" Well, John I can't say I am happy to see you. You seem a bit mature, I was kind of hoping to see you go up in smoke in that fight with that mutant but you've changed somehow. No more that boy who rushes into things, you've become quite…..calculated."

"Why, thank you Ororo. Im flattered." said John grimly as he walked towards his bike that by the looks of it was as badly damaged as he thought.

"So what does a boy like yourself have an interest in taking out some of the most dangerous mutants in our society?"

"Why does a woman like you have an interest in such a boy. Not for sexual purposes, I hope"

"Well you are still as cocky as ever but I get straight to the point. The point being that the school recently has moved to another facility that Dr Hank has provided for us. A facility used to educate and train mutants. We left the mansion about two years ago."

"Why did you leave?" asked John while he tried to fix minor damages to his bike.

"We believe someone was tracking us. Someone whom is very dangerous."

"Who?"

"I don't have the full story but the thing is that this person is only a pawn. We suspect a much bigger plan afoot, a plan that could affect the safety of our students."

"So I have to protect them. Don't you have wolf boy to do your protection"

"Logan left us about a year and a half ago……..for personal reasons"

John kept quiet. He saw what Logan did at Alcatraz. The look on his eyes as he saw Jean fade away.

"Well I think about it," John started up his motorbike and started to drive it away.

"John!"

"What??" He stopped.

"Why are you doing this," said Storm as she walked towards John in the pouring rain.Rain had started to pelt on his jacket and was causing his wet hair to cover his eyes.

"Why?"

-

-

-

"His name was Mark Gonzales. Wanted for robberies in banks in six states. Killed almost eighteen people. Eight men, eight women and two children, one still in a coma. Mutant like the rest. His powers were super acceleration and deemed to be a class 3 mutant. Wanted for several years now and in the top ten on the FBI list"

"And now he's dead just like this"

Every head in the room turned towards Gerard Sullivan. Gerard took up a cigarette and lighted it. After just one puff, he stubbed it out and threw it away.

"Gerard, so how is it going along with this John case? John Allerdyce is still out there and damn it this boy being one hell of a hitman" said FBI Director Sarah Malone.

"Maam with all due respect, I will like to speak with you in private" said Gerard, a grim tone in his voice.

Sarah sighed out loud and motioned for other agents to leave the room. Seriously with all the time she and Gerard spent together, one may assume they were having an affair.

"What is it, Gerard"

"Maam, I need to gain access to the Skylar Facility in Dallas.

"I don't what you're talking about?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You may have fooled everyone, the media, our own agents but I don't like being kept in the dark."

Sarah sighed again. She had a feeling Gerard knew. Heck he probably suspected it from the beginning. You just couldn't fool him.

" What makes you think you can get any information there?"

"John Allerdyce may have changed but in some ways he may be the same guy inside. In order to catch him, we need to know how he thinks. Who better than to get someone from his past that can give me insight into who we are dealing with and his whereabouts."

" You better be careful with this one. He is highly dangerous and he and John aren't actually on speaking terms. John was one of the people he was seeking when we apprehended him a year and a half ago. Though I have to say he doesn't seem as the same man I thought he was once."

" No matter, no one that tough a guy"

" This one is"

"So what, I think I can get a few answers from him with my little buddy here" said Gerard unlocking the holster where his gun laid.

Sarah looked at the gun and then looked at him.

"I don't think shooting him is such a major threat"

-

-

-

_How old are you now, John._

_I am Sixteen, Proffesor_

_Haha, you quite the storyteller for a boy of fifteen._

_Thanks for taking me out on this walk, Professor. I really needed to get away from the mansion._

_Speaking of which, I would like you to apologize to Katherine for pulling her hair._

_Hey, she called me a sore loser after I lost to Bobby in ice skating competition last week..Imean..come on..how do expect me to react…Bobby had an unfair disadvantage_

_Just like you did in the car race where you burned your opponents tyres?_

_Well that was for laughs_

_Nevertheless, I want you to apologize to her. After all I expect you to look after my students_

_You're a great kidder _

_I'm serious John. You love mutants. You stand up for our kind like nothing I seen before except maybe in a certain friend of mine. But he went down the wrong path. John I foresee you like one of the big brothers of this school. Standing up to your friends when they need you._

_I'm not your man_

_Yes you are John. John if there is one thing I want from you is this. That no matter what happens, I want you to protect your fellow mutants. Stand up for us. Give us a voice in the world. John, I want you to promise be you will take care of the others long after I am gone._

_But why me. What if I screw up? What if I don't know what to do._

_I believe you will. So do you promise me?_

_I guess…but professor why me?_

"John!!" cried Storm. "Why?"

"I'll take it. Just tell me where to go." said John

Storm looked at him with sad eyes. "Thank you John, here is the address". She passed John a small envelope. " But John you haven't answered my question. Why?"

John gave her a smile and drove off into the distance. Storm so became a vlur as he rode back to the city.

_Why me?_

_Because I trust you_

-

-

-

-

-

" Sir, please follow me." said officer Peter Carter when Gerard walked in. The whole place was high tech filled with security gadgets that even Gerard couldn't recognize. This facility looked like a run- down warehouse on the outside but inside was a world apart. They entered what seemed to be a third vault before Gerard entered a room in which all four walls had see through glass in which only Gerard could see through.

" We have to be extra careful with this one. He's not used to friends. He has a kind of short fuse and is very dangerous. And sir, I am afraid that weapon is of no use."said Peter pointing at the gun. "I know but I rather have it with me"

Gerard entered the room while he looked towards the man being strapped into the chair with thick leather straps.

"Hello, my name is FBI Agent Gerard Sullivan. I got a few questions about John Allerdyce. I believe you know him."

The man looked up and smiled.

"Yes I do know him,"

"What is your real name?"

The man smiled.

"I believe they used to call me…..Magneto"


End file.
